Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is the seventh leading cause of death in the United States. With 5.3 million people currently suffering from the disease, the total expenditure on treatment is as high as 172 billion dollars per year. The AD-afflicted brain shows markedly high indicators of oxidative stress, an umbrella term that describes concentration of species causing oxidative protein, lipid and DNA modification. Examples of such stressors are Fe2+, which can abstract an electron from dioxygen to form Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS). Glutathione (GSH) is the primary thiol reductant utilized by physiological pathways that counteract ROS. Unfortunately, GSH administration does not result in significant systemic elevation of GSH levels because of intestinal and hepatic γ-GT. Accordingly, new treatments are needed to treat neurodegenerative disorders, such as AD.